nymph and dragons
by iwuvanimals
Summary: a prophecy holds and if it comes true in means the end of the dragon and nymph worlds the puff and the ruff are the only ones who can stop it but first they had to find out who they are bubblesxbroomer blossomxbrick buttercupxbutch thats how nymph look (see pic to the left)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first story sorry if the summary is strange i new to this writing stories but here goes**

* * *

**dragons: enemy nymphs **

**can tranfrom into humans**

**when they find their mates they will be unable to use their special power **

**all dragon live in a cloud kingdom and are rule by king mojo and queen sabrina **

**nymph: enemy dragon **

**can tranfrom in to humans**

**when they finds their mate they are unable to fly (look at picture that what nymohs look like in this)**

**all nymphs live in a underwater kingdom and are rule by kind john and queen bella **

* * *

**blossom: in nymph form her hair is light auburn that goes below the waist line with pink streaks in it her tail is light pink and her wings are so light pink they are see though with bubblegum pink eyes ****special power ice**

**in human form her hair is the same lenght but the pink streaks are lighter and she still have her bubblegumpink eyes**

**buttercup: in nymph from her hair is midnight black that goes to her shoulders with lime green streaks in it her tail is light green and her wing are so light green they are see though with lime green eyes ****special power earth**

**in human form her hair is the same lenght but the green streaks are lighter and she still have her lime green eyes **

**bubbles: ****in nymph from her hair is bleach blonde that goes to her elbows with baby blue streaks in it her tail is light blue****eand her wing are so light bluethey are see though with light blue eyes ****special power water**

**in human form her hair is the same lenght but the blue streaks are lighter and she still have herlight blue eyes **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about what my first chapter is called im new to this and had no idea what i was doing sorry **

* * *

**prologue**

The king and queen of the nymphs was saying goodbye to their daughters when "its to dangerous for you here my dears i wish you the best of luck in the human world" the queen said "but my queen they are part of the prophecy how will they return" the king said "dont worry my king these necklaces will help them find there way back" the queen put necklaces on the there girls the one on blossom was a snowflake the one on buttercup was a flower and the one on bubbles was a wave "how" said the king " when the come of age at sixteen it will activate the necklace and will draw the here" "if you say so" the sceptical kind said, the queen wrote a letter and put it in the basket where the baby blossom buttercup and bubbles and sent them though a portal

meanwhile

The king and queen of the dragon was saying goodbye to their sons when "its to dangerous for you here my sons i wish you the best of luck in the human world" the queen said "but my queen they are part of the prophecy how will they return" the king said "dont worry my king these necklaces will help them find there way back" the queen put necklaces on the there boysthe one on brick was a fire flame the one on butch was a tree and the one on boomer was a wave "how" said the king " when the come of age at sixteen it will activate the necklace and will draw the here" "if you say so" the sceptical kind said, the queen wrote a letter and put it in the basket where the baby brick butchand boomer and sent them though a portal

* * *

**ill try to update every two days or so**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well since its my first story im updating like crazy and bcause my chapter are so short but on with the story**

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V

Im so excited me and sisters birthday is tomorrow we are turning sixteen i dont think i going to be able to sleep. Im in the kitchen cooking breakfast when blossom come down dress is a pink sundress her hair in a ponytail " hey bloss hungry" i say " bubs how in the world are you up and cooking" im too excited for sleep i cant wait for tomorrow i think something good going to happen" yeah me too bubs i like your outfit" i look down at my outfit it was a light blue pencil skirt and i with a white and tighting at the waist and went out in to a ruffle and the sleeve were puff my hair down and i curled it i was they to look very business like "thanks" thats when buttercup came come in some black skinny and a green tank top her hair just brush " hey BC" puting her and blossom food on the table "hi bubs hi bloss " " hey" when we was done eating our parent came down "girls we need to tell you some thing " our dad said "what is it" blossom said "well" our mom said " y'all are not are really kids" they said at the same time " what " i said about to break down " you were on our door step with this letter " our mom gave blossom the letter blossom open it and read out loud

_We are so sorry you could not stay with us but we have trouble time where we are your best hope is the stay with this people dont worry your necklaces will help you find your way back to so and if something happen dont panic it suppose to happen no much what it is when you came of age you must seek us and no matter what happen enbrace it _

_love, your mother and father _

" why tell us now" BC said cause we think tomorrow you will came of age

buttercup P.O.V

omg i cant believe it the people i know to be my parent arent my parent b me blossom and bubble go to our room i know bubble is really sad but she is being strong i finally dose off to sleep and i wake up to a sream " AHHHHHH" its bubbles

* * *

clift hangger sorry that are so short


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup POV

"AAAAHHHH" sound like bubbles i get up and rush to the bathroom "whats wrong bubbles" blossom was behind me she turn to us she had light blue streaks in her her "you guys have it to" she said i look in the mirror light green streak in my hair and i look and blossom she was looking in the mirror she had light pink streak " is it just me or is this freakie" i said " we came of age " blossom said she turn toward us and our necklace started to glow " and the necklace will help you return to us " bubbles said a line from the letter "why do i have a felling we are not human" i said trying to make sence of all this " casue were not " bubble said our neck started glowing hard me and blossom look at her i "i had dreams i think i know what we are " look at bubbles i never hear her like that she sound like a wise old lady " we are nymphs " as soon as she said it our necklaces started to float and we was surrounded by a energy force mines was lime green like my eyes blossom was bubblegum pink like her eyes and bubbles was baby blue lik her eye and in a what feels like hours but was only a couple if minute the energy fleid was gone but our necklaces still glow but less bright it was pretty dim " woah what just happen"

* * *

broomer POV

im in bed on my birthday yesterday i found out my parent arent my real parent i get up to go the the bathroom to see butch and brick staring at the mirror brick had blood red streaks in his dark auburn hair butch had forest green is jet black hair i look in the mirror to see i had royal blue streaks in me bleach blonde hair our necklaces started to glow brick look at us "i guees we are of age" they started to glow brighter " and the necklace will help you return to us " i said a part of the letter but i was not talk well i was be it was my me brick and butch look at me strange then i remember the dream i had when we was kid we are dragon " im guess we are not human are we" brick asked " no we are not" they look at me again "i had dreams i think i know what we are " i said buy do i feel weird "we are dragons" as soon as i said that our necklace started to float we was surrounded by a energy force mine was royal blue brick was blood red butch was forest green and in a what feels like hours but was only a couple if minute the energy fleid was gone but our necklaces still glow but less bright it was pretty dim " woah what just happen" butch said

* * *

**woah crazy right plz reveiw**


	5. Chapter 5

blossom pov

"we are leaving and you can stop us " i said cause our parent are is front of the door

"we are not going to stop you we just want to say bye" our mom said she engulfed us in a hug

dad join us "we will miss you girls " dad said "we will miss you to " bubble said "you will visit wont you " sure "buttercup said "we leaving now goodbye " we head to the forest and our journey has begun

* * *

brick pov

"mom dad we are leaving bye" butch said mom was up against dad "they grow up so fast " mom said

"don't worry honey they will visit right boys" he look at us "of course " boomer said mom look up at us "you promise"

"promise "I said "bye" and with that we left " so what now" butch said "we follow our necklace " boomer said

we head to the forest

AFTER 2 HOURS OF WALK

we arrive at a stream and when camped because of the water and there are berries here but there and girls here

* * *

bubbles pov

"girls the are boys here "what" they said as they spun around to see what i see blossom started to go toward them me and

buttercup right behind her "who are you" blossom asked the boy with the auburn hair with red streaks "well im brick the

blonde is boomer and the that butch" point to the one with black hair with forest green streaks i look at the blonde

rone he had royal blue streak he is pretty cute by the look on my sisters face they think the same thing about the others

ones "who are you " brick i think his name is asked "well im blossom my blonde is bubble and she is buttercup " pointing at

BC " well what are you doing here" brick asked his brother at his side " i could ask you the same thing " blossom counter

"we are looking for our real parents " boomer said but was slap in the back of his head by butch "ow" "really us to " oops

me and big mouth buttercup is glaring at me but i dont mind i got used to it "strange" butch said "very" BC said

"it doesnt matter we might as well stick together" bloss said "i agree" boomer and bubbles go find berries bubble you know

witch are bad and witch are good " bloss said "butch buttercup go get wood for a fire " brick said "me and brick well set up

camp" me and boomer left for berries we used a bag i brought here until my necklace started to glow boomers did to i look be hind a bush and there was a

* * *

**clift hanger reveiw and ill gladly take suggest**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok** so im back with the next chapter disclaim i dont own PPG or RRG sorry i didnt do it before i forget **

* * *

**bubbles POV **

**i look behind a bush and there was a portal my neck was going crazy trying to pull me and i look at **

**boomer and he was looking at i can tell we are thinking the same thing we started running towards **

**the camp buttercup and butch was there already "we found a..." boomer panting hard " you found **

**what " buttercup said annoyed she hates when people dont finish there sentence "a portal" i finish **

**for boomer " what " blossom and brick said "it will takes us home " boomer and i said "what do you **

**mean home " butch ask " wear come from " boomer said " wait we come from the same place " **

**brick ask "well both of our necklace started going crazy when we went near it so i'm guessing we **

**are " i said "wow' butch and buttercup said "well what are we waiting for" buttercup said walking **

**towards were we came from "no" my and boomer blocked the way "what do you mean we can go **

**home" blossom ask " i think we should stay and learn our powers to see what we can do " i said **

**with boomer nodding "i think she is right " brick said " so we'll stay into we learn our power we **

**can stay since its close to the portal" blossom said everyone nod "so when do we start " buttercup **

**ask tomorrow i dont know about you but im tired and its getting late "i yawned "i agree " boomer **

**said "well ok tomorrow" butch said we all brought sleeping bag mwe made a fire and went to sleep**

**Boomer POV **

**i wake up and look around to see everyone asleep except bubble i sit up and look around again and**

**i see her sitting on a log brushing her damp hair i get and go sit next to her she was in a different**

**outfit she was in a tank top with some sweat pant "hey" i said she look up at me "oh hi boomer i**

**didnt see you there" "what are you doing " "oh i want to wash up so i got up before everyone " **

**"oh" this is getting awkward she was done with brushing her hair and she put it in a ponytail " so **

**what should we do" i ask "well we can try to find out what our powers are" i nod she look down at **

**her necklace it look like mines "i think our power is water" she was looking at my necklace "so **

**how we control it " i ask she shrugged "well let started by focusing on the water " she nodded and **

**look at the water my eyes went wide when she lift her arms and the water went up like a giant **

**water snake "awesome" i know right " she said she pull one of her arm towards her and a bubble **

**landed on her free hand then she let the water snake drop the bubble still in her hand she look at **

**me " you try " i nodded and did what she did when a water snake came again i smiled at my self **

**then pull my arm towards me and a water bubble landed on my hand and i let the water snake **

**drop "yay' she cheered we let the water bubble back in the stream **

* * *

**next will be blossom and brick review plz thanks to blossicklover456 for following and faving and to soulsongx347 for faving thank **


	7. Chapter 7

**back again hope you like it disclaim i dont own PPG or RRB **

* * *

brick POV

When i wake up i hear bubbles and boomer laughing play with some kind of water ball where did that came from i get and

walk over they didnt see me so i said " where that came off " they look at me and the ball drop from midair and when it hide

the ground it was a puddle of water "aww our ball" boomer pouted " worry we'll make another one" "how" i jumped cause i

didnt know blossom was behind me "like this silly" and with that she look at the stream and lift one arm up and a bubble of

water pop out the stream she turn her palm up and the bubble land well floated above her hand "boomer catch " she

throw it to boomer and soon as he caught it blossom said "wait where did you learn how to do that " boy was she confused

" it our power duh" bubbles said it like it was obvious "oh" blossom said "so how do we learn our " i said want to get started

"we found out our by our necklace " boomer started "then focus on the stream bubbles said "so y'all are fire and ice

judging by your necklace" boomer again "so blossom focus on ice and freeze the stream then.." bubbles again "brick melt it

ok" i nodded so did blossom you can tell blossom was thinking everything cold then she turned side ways she lift her arm

and blast ice at the stream and it was ice solid "wow did i just do that " yep and the more you practice the better you'll be

me and boomer learned that we can control people but we wont use it unless we have to " bubbles said while boomer nod "

ok brick you turn" boomer said i think of everything hot namely fire i used both hand and blast the the ice there was steam

and then it cleared and the stream was water again 'yay you did it" bubble cheered so there is only butch the BC right"

blossom ask " yep " boomer answers

* * *

Buttercup POV

i wake up to laughing i get to see bubble and boomer throwing water bubble at blossom and brick when one bubble freeze

ice solid and the other one turn in to steam "weird right" i jump cause i didnt know butch was up "very" is all i said getting

up to see what is going on "hey guys whats up " i said "nothing just practicing " brick said "practicing what " butch ask "

our power what else" blossom said " i think thats enough its time for butch and buttercup " bubbles said " time for what ' i

ask not knowing whats going on "to learn your power " boomer said " so what do we do " butch ask ready to start i still

wanted to know what was going on but i nodded "your power is earth buttercup grounded you self then focus on the tree

over there " bubbles pointed to the tree then i made sure i grounded and focus on the tree lift arms to my side and vines

come out of the ground and i throw my arm in front of me pointing at the tree the vine wraped around the tree then butch

did the same thing but he didnt wait to be told so the same thing happen "wow this is so cool" butch said i started to focus

on a little rock i want to see what what else i can do i lit my hand and so did the rock i throw my hand so the rock hit butch

"hey" he said i bust out laughing then he threw a big rock at me i lift my arm to my face wait for it to hit but it didnt there

was a big rock in the way i put my arm down and it sunk back in the ground everyone stared in awe then everyone try it

get the same thing but with there power we are so cool.

* * *

**cool right so until next time bye **


	8. Chapter 8

**ok im back there will be only one or two more chapter and then ill put it in one chapter disclaim i dont own PPG or RRB on with the story **

* * *

**one month later**

Blossom POV

Its been one month and we are running out of stuff the month has been very strange but a good strange me and brick

have became very close so has bubbles and boomer and buttercup and butch im glad because without them we don't be as

good as we are now which is very good we are just waiting or bubbles and boomer to give the word with is also strange

bubbles and boomer take leadership well they do know way more about this stuff than me or buttercup i than the boys feel

the same "its time " bubbles said out of nowhere "really " brick asked boomer nodded "than let's get going " buttercup said

"follow us" boomer said "wait why are we following you two" butch said i swear i think he is dumber than boomer "do you

know the way" bubbles shot back "wait when did you get a back bone " buttercup said to bubbles glare at her for a minute

then said "let's go" we walk the path bubbles and boomer goes to get berries than our necklaces started to glow bright

"almost there " boomer said over his shoulder than the farther we walk the necklace glow bright until to was almost

blinding I don't know how bubbles and boomer get this everyday for a month and was not blind then bubbles said "here "

she push a bush out-of-the-way and there was a portal "do we have to jump in ' brick asked bubble and boomer nod "me

and brick well go first " i said "what I didn't agree to that " brick said "came on " i grabs his hand and walk closer i look at

him he was looking at me i nod and we walk though when i open my eyes (i closed them when i walk though) i was

floating between an ocean and i huge group of clouds i look at me and i had a pink tail the scale that was covering my

upper body (see picture) was red strange bubbles it should be light pink or dark pink again the only time it should change is

when i have met my mate wait oh no its brick well i thought about it but i never really thought is was him whatever i look

at brick he was looking around and he was a red dragon but wingless so he is a chinese dragon cool soon as i look at him

my wing freeze up and i was falling "BRICK" i screamed brick look at me he flew aright under me and i landed on his back i

look back and see bubbles a royal blue dragon and buttercup on a forest green dragon i glad boomer and butch caught

them then bubbles yelled "we have to down in the water " what " buttercup yell "yea we dont know whats is down there "

i said " i do our home " me and buttercup look shocked well thats why we have tails "where do we go" butch asked "to the

clouds "boomer answer we tried to flap our wing after a couple of minute tying we finally was able to fly because we flew

down we kiss the guys on their dragon cheeks and started flying to the ocean as soon as we hit the water we started

swimming as fast as we could go we arrived at what looks like the gate to the palace "no one can do in the royal palace "

the guard said buttercup got mad but before bubbles put her hand up she moved her hands around and the guard were

pushed out of the way by the water we took off and found the throw room the woman in the room swam up to us she look

at us up and down swam all round us then pull us in a big hug "my daughter have came home see my king i told you they

will be back " she said "yes yes i see " he said " we will get to suited up and finish this war ' she said "maid suit them up

"he said the maid drags us away we didnt even say hi we was suited up and put up the to the surface where there was a alot of dragons and three face i didnt want to see right there right then

* * *

**ok thats it for today kk bye oh i almost forgot to thank wingless fairies repairs (sorry if i got it wrong )for following and faving ok bye now**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok im back this may be the last chapter wel i might make one of those after everything is over well yall know what im talking about back i have change my mind i wont make to in to one chapter ill leave it i own PPG and RRB just kiding did i get you no ok on with the story**

* * *

_we was suited up and put up the to the surface where there was a lot of dragons and three face i didnt want to see right there right then_

Bubbles POV

the boys there are here oh no what to do i look at the girl to see that they had the same look on there face pure worry i look at blossom with a 'what are

we going to do' face she shrugged oh on are we going to have to kill the person we have fell in love with blossom pulled me and buttercup in to a huddle

"what are we going to do" blossom said " i dont know but i dont want to hurt boomer" i said " i know what you mean sister" BC said " i may have a plan" i

said "what is it ' blossom said " we say we are not doing to fight and that the war is over" that is the most... awesome idea ever!" buttercup yelled "shh

but she right now bubbles your a people person you do it nd it was your idea" blossom said "chickens" i mumble but any the less i fly out to the middle of

the space between us and the dragon the dragon was ready to attack "ok war is over you can go home now" i yelled they look at me with th wtf look so i

explain myself " ok thats war is stupid how can you go to war with someone just because you dont like them and how can you dislike someone when you

don't know the person ok how many numbers of dragon actually met a nymph" no one put there hand or tail or whatever " ok so many nymph actually

met a dragon '' no one out there hands up ''see what i mean well i met a dragon-i signal boomer to came up and he did i look him straight in the eye -

and he is one of the nicest and sweetest person i know -then blossom and buttercup came up and so did brick and butch - see we can we friends and live

together in peace '' just the mother and father came out of the water and who im guess the boys mother and father and come " no we shall not be

friends and tlive in peace'' the dragon king said '' yes i agree i can never live happily with those monster around " my father said the queens just look at

each other and shake their head (**the queens use to be best friends and still are)** ''us monster have you look in the mirror " the dragon said i had

enough i feel something happening "why you lit..'' was i my dad got to say before me and the girls screamed ''enough'' ''your hatred for one in other

has gone far enough" blossom boomed our eyes glowing white we was in whole new outfit they was long flowing dresses my was light blue blossoms

pink and buttercups lime green we also had markten they was like vines the spirals at the end and it cover half of our face but mines was royal blue

blossoms red and buttercups forest green "yes can't you see the fact that these people do not want to fight your wars" buttercup boomed ''and if you

go against us you shall face our wrath'' i boomed the loudest we look at our dad and he shook his head yes he was trembling and we look the the

dragon knig and he shook his head yes also trembling our mom had the im so proud look on her face then i started to feel weaker and i look to the girls

and see that they felt the same way and we started falling ''bubbles!'' boomer yell ''blossom'' brick yelled ''buttercup'' butch yelled and went to catch us

we was on their back and i still had a headache but i said to boomer ''i guess we live happily evr after huh'' i guess your right '' he said

* * *

**ok thats it hope you like and thanks to all the peopel who follow or faved ro to the ones who just veiw it and thanks to yall who reveiw ok bye for now**


End file.
